


A Love Of Snow

by sillylittlebooface (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: He's already injured himself, My first fanfic!, Set before Accepting Anxiety, So its going great, Will most likely lead to angst, possible future polysanders?, sorta - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillylittlebooface
Summary: Virgil loves snow. He just wants to watch it without judgement. Can the others do that, even once?Maybe, we'll see how this story goes.





	A Love Of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I totally accept constructive criticism, sorry if chapters turn out short.

‘Winter is definitely my favourite.’

Virgil smiled gently from his spot on the windowsill.

For once, he wasn’t in the mindscape but in the real world. Virgil never could resist the lure of snow.

It was cold and soft. Right now, it was just dark that he could barely see it… Virgil loved it.

He just couldn’t let the others know.

They’d laugh at Mr. ‘Oh-Dark-And-Scary’ loving something so calm and beautiful.

Speaking of the others, Virgil would have to get back soon. Even though it was still dark, it was winter. Dark meant nothing. 

He didn't want to back yet, not with everything as calm as it was and the snow still falling just as heavy. 

He had no clue what inspired him but he decided, after minimal inner conflict, he would make himself some hot chocolate, tidy up and then go back. 

He soon regretted that.

He should have been able to feel Thomas' distress.

He should have known the other sides would wake up. 

He should have expected them to notice him missing, feel the nightmare from Thomas and come looking. Seeing him smiling surprised the sides enough, to see him half-dancing round the kitchen as he made hot chocolate scared them. 

He should have been protecting Thomas. 

Eventually, Virgil turned in such a way that he saw the other sides in front of a dishevelled looking Thomas staring at him, mouths open. Virgil dropped the mug in shock. It broke on the floor and even cut him a little bit but payed it no mind as his brain worked in over drive to give them an explanation. 

Then Patton started moving towards him. | It shocked him into action as he sank down into his corner of the mindscape and began pacing, still not paying attention to the shards of mug still in his foot. 

The fears and worries didn't even bother trying to torment him like this, honestly they were too scared. 

... 

He really screwed up didn't he.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have a great day.


End file.
